seddiefandomcom-20200214-history
IOMG
|next = }} iOMG is the 10th episode of Season 4 and the 80th episode overall. This episode is counted as a special, even though it's a regular length episode. There is a part 2 to this episode, but it will not air until after iParty with Victorious 1 as Dan stated, which premieres on June 11, 2011. The name of the episode is known as "iLost My Mind" at the moment, due to the caption of a picture on set recently. The date of this episode is still unknown. This episode was watched by 7.355 million viewers, tops among all cable shows for the week. It's currently the basic cable's top telecast for kids this year, beating the Kids' Choice Awards. This episode completely changes the relationship between Sam and Freddie, as she kisses him unexpectedly, revealing that she's in love with him. Plot Carly and her friends work on completing assignments during a "lock-in" overnight at Ridgeway when they notice that Sam has been acting quite strange lately. Freddie uses a Mood Reader app on his PearPad that he, iCarly's new intern, Brad, and Sam made for their project (called Mood Face), which reveals that Sam is in love, but it does not specify who with. Carly, still convinced that Sam is fallen for Brad, tells her that she needs to make a move if she wants a nice boyfriend, and that she just wants her to be happy."Go for it! Make a move!" Freddie finds Sam sitting alone outside, and they then have a very serious conversation about love. At first, Sam sends Freddie away, but he doesn't agree to leave, even though he accuses her of hating him. Almost immediately after Freddie finishes his speech about taking a risk with love, Sam unexpectedly kisses Freddie on the lips for 11 seconds. Embarrassed, she apologizes for it, to which Freddie replies: "It's cool." As the previously mentioned actions take place, Carly observes them through a nearby window, with a shocked expression on her face. This episode then ends with a cliffhanger, and will be resumed the episode after iParty with Victorious. Trivia * This is the third time Jennette and Nathan kiss. The first time was in iKiss, again in iTwins (as Melanie and Freddie) and now in iOMG, not including any practice or do-over kisses they might have had for any one of those episodes. * The name of the song in the second promo is called "Call Me" by Robbie Nevil. (Caitlin Waters is said to be the singer on an independent label.) It is one of the official seddie songs. * iCarly's Facebook and Twitter said: "i - O - M - G. Yep, those four little letters stand for the episode that will ROCK your world. SERIOUSLY!" They did rock our worlds. * Dan Schneider changed his twitter profile picture to this , being the first time he changes his profile picture and especially to a Seddie episode. * The official iCarly Twitter changed its profile picture just like Dan did to a Seddie episode. * Freddie's new Penny T says "Purple Jerk." Purple is the official Seddie color. * iOMG is considered to be "The Super Secret Episode" by iCarly fans and the iCarly cast because so little was known about this episode until Dan Schneider confirmed it on Twitter, and because Dan even kept the real ending a secret from the cast (except from Jennette and Nathan)which makes this episode even more special. * Dan Schneider's response to "are Sam and Freddie dating now?" (via Twitter), was simply "Could beeeee ;)" * Dan Schneider confirmed via Twitter that "You will see how Freddie feels. Just please be patient. The iOMG story will continue (after the iParty With Victorious) :) * The episode garnered 7.355 on the ratings, making it the second most watched episode of season 4, falling short of iGot a Hot Room's 7.74 million viewers. * It was revealed in this iCarly Clevver TV interview that this episode had a fake ending in the script, but at the table read their executive producer Dan Schneider pulled Nathan Kress "Freddie Benson" and Jennette McCurdy "Sam Puckett" aside revealing the true ending to this episode - the Seddie kiss. Until filming, they were the only ones of the cast who knew about it. * Freddie yelling, "Hate, Sam!" was not in the actual script. Dan had thrown it in during filming. * In the 'iOMG! New pics!' album on iCarly, one picture has the caption, "Which of the girls in this pic (referring to Sam and Carly) would you most want to date?" That used ''to be an easy question for Freddie to answer. Now he's not so sure..." Quotes '''Sam:' Why'd you do that? Freddie: guacamole suspiciously What did you put in the guac? Freddie: Okay, what's up with you? Sam: What do you mean? Freddie: You have been nice and helpful and considerate all day - what's your game? Sam: No game. stares Why don't we get on with the project... Freddie: Okay. Sam: Okay. Freddie: Okay. Sam: Okay. Freddie: Okay. Sam: Okay. Freddie: Well, you hate me! Sam: quietly I never said I hate you. Freddie: Yeah, you have! Like, nine hundred times. I still have the birthday card you gave me that says, "Happy Birthday, I hate you. Hate, Sam!" Sam: That's it! Get out of here before I do a double-fist dance on your face! Freddie: You can threaten your double-fist face dancing all you want. Freddie: I know it's scary to put your feelings out there, because you don't know if the person you like is going to like you back. Everyone feels that way, but you never know what might happen if you don't... by Sam kissing him Sam: Sorry. Freddie: It's cool. Related iCarly.com blog posts Freddie's blog: Tech Time with Freddie! References External links Episode description of iOMG Behind the scenes of iGet Pranky and iOMG with Fanlala Dan's post about Victorious & iOMG Call Me (song and lyrics) Rewind (short version) Rewind (full song) First Extended Promo Second Promo Third Promo iOMG Fun Facts´ Cast talks a little bit about iOMG and iPWV iOMG review by RobSp1derp1g iOMG quiz via Fanlala Category:Seddie Category:Episodes Category:Seddieshippers Category:Seddie Kisses Category:Season 4 Category:Second kiss